


沃尔夫冈·莫扎特的幸运数字

by RoEstel



Series: 米扎flo萨 现代AU 作曲歌手扎/经纪人萨 [1]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Manager Salieri, Overworking, Singer Mozart, Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 莫萨群群活动，关键词：44，法国，歌手。现代AU，天才作曲+歌手莫扎特与他的经纪人萨列里的故事。旧文搬运
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri, 米扎/flo萨
Series: 米扎flo萨 现代AU 作曲歌手扎/经纪人萨 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946587
Kudos: 7





	沃尔夫冈·莫扎特的幸运数字

莫扎特的幸运数字是4。

他记不清这个幸运数字是哪来的了，可能是很久之前某天与朋友闲聊的时候被随口问到之后瞎说的，也有可能是某天去游园会的时候被神秘兮兮的老妇抓住看了手相之后灌输给他的，但无论如何，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特的幸运数字是4，如今这已经成为不争的事实。

而莫扎特也真的相信自己的幸运数字是4。

他4岁出道——是的，难以置信的童星，虽然他成为音乐制作人是他长大之后，但是他的确4岁就开始唱歌了。他自己创作的第4首单曲《后宫诱逃》大获成功，让他一下子从一个默默无闻的法国小音乐制作人成为了全球闻名的艺人，不仅在法国流行音乐排行榜上稳居第一，MV在YouTube上的点击率也轻轻松松上了几百万。

而他也是在自己的24岁，认识安东尼奥·萨列里的第4天爱上对方的。

爱上自己的经纪人兼作曲搭档这当然有点尴尬，更何况他们才认识了4天，但既然4是莫扎特的幸运数字，那这就说得过去了。

而且！那是萨列里拿着他给莫扎特买的第4杯咖啡的时候，莫扎特爱上萨列里的！

好吧……莫扎特承认这有点扯了，他们认识4天当然是第4杯咖啡。

但是那天莫扎特沉浸在作曲里没听到萨列里的敲门声，所以那杯咖啡不同与之前的三天是萨列里面对面礼貌地递给他的，而是突兀地出现在他伏案的桌子上视野的边缘。莫扎特下意识地抬头沿着拿着咖啡杯的手臂向上看，就看到了自己的新经纪人兼搭档侧身微微倾斜地面对自己，两手都拿着咖啡，正垂眼看着莫扎特正在写的谱子，长长的黑色斜刘海恰到好处地滑下来，琥珀色的眸子专注地盯着很是潦草的琴谱，就像一只审视着猎物的豹子，但他的动作又是那么的温柔优雅。

后来莫扎特才知道当时萨列里虽然的确是最莫扎特的新曲有兴趣，但那个瞬间其实他实在试图辨认莫扎特在谱子的空白处画的那只驴。

不过这并不重要！重要的是我们的沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特，大红大紫的法语歌手爱上了认识第4天的、拿着第4杯咖啡的、自己的新经纪人兼作曲搭档安东尼奥·萨列里。

而莫扎特在认识安东尼奥·萨列里的第40天失恋。

这是他第一次怀疑4是不是自己的幸运数字。他不知道自己做错了什么。

似乎大部分流行音乐人的生活都比较五光十色，而提到做摇滚乐的艺人，人们一般第一反应可能是nirvana那样的癫狂艺术家。而莫扎特之于他们，可以说是有过之而无不及，他喜欢漂亮的女孩子，经常隐姓埋名在小酒吧里与好看的年轻人——不论男女——聊天调情。这不是说他热衷于一夜情，事实上他很少进行到那一步；他只是喜欢美而已，喜欢美丽的容颜，喜欢美丽的灵魂，喜欢美丽的年轻。

而作为经纪人的萨列里可一点都不喜欢自己的音乐家这样。他知道莫扎特并不乱搞，但是狗仔不在乎，公众不知情。狗仔会抓拍很多很多在酒吧暧昧的灯光下莫扎特与很多年轻男女的调笑，添油加醋一番扔再给潜意识里总是在寻求名人丑闻的大众。

这样一点都不利于莫扎特以后的发展。萨列里是真切地希望莫扎特能越走越高，不仅在流行音乐界有所成就，也能在音乐殿堂里更优雅的区域大放光彩，真正留名千史——他见识过莫扎特的天赋，他对莫扎特有绝对的信心。

更不用说最近有热衷挑事的狗仔爆出经常跟莫扎特一起玩的那些年轻人里有两个还是未成年的孩子，那篇透着猥琐气息的报道的字里行间都在冠冕堂皇地暗示读者莫扎特是个恶心的恋童癖。

上帝啊，莫扎特怎么可能会做出这种事情。一向喜怒不形于色的萨列里在看到那份小报的时候一怒之下把花里胡哨的报纸撕了个粉碎，然后气冲冲地去找莫扎特，这件事不能再拖了，这次借着污蔑，要一起把之前的传闻都解释个清楚。

莫扎特看到怒气冲冲——一半是气惟利是图的狗仔另一半则是气莫扎特的屡教不改——的萨列里手里拿着一份花花绿绿的小报拍到自己面前的琴谱上，用脚趾头都能猜出来自己的经纪人是为什么事情来找自己。

是的，这已经不是萨列里第一次就莫扎特的私生活找莫扎特谈话了。莫扎特也不是不知道萨列里是为自己以后的前途着想，但是他之前的经纪人都从来没管过自己这方面，他心中隐隐有种愚蠢的逆反心理，加上每次萨列里头疼地敦敦教导他的样子总令莫扎特有种满足感。

莫扎特下意识地觉得这是萨列里在关心自己的证明——之前的经纪人都没有管他嘛！

这满足感怕不是比他的逆反心理还愚蠢……莫扎特其实也感觉到这点了，但处在暗恋中的他选择自我催眠。

所以这天，莫扎特也依旧不想听萨列里的。他把笔咬在嘴里，含混不清地说：“你知道那不是真的，我的粉丝们也知道那不是真的，我则更知道那不是真的，上帝也知道。我问心无愧，这就够了，我不要因为愚蠢的狗仔队而改变自己的生活。”

“上帝啊，沃尔夫冈！”萨列里的胳膊夸张挥动着以表示其主人的激动，他做莫扎特的经纪人以来的40天他激动的次数比他之前的4年激动的次数都要多了，“这次他们已经在没有底线地暗示你恋童了！我们能去告他们，也肯定能赢，但是如果真的告了只会让他们传播的谣言被更多人知道！而且就算告赢了也不是所有听说了谣言的人都能知道你的清白！”

莫扎特看着萨列里激动的样子，心里那种不知从何而来的满足感又冒头了，让他变得幼稚又固执。“我不在乎！我——不——在——乎！随便他们怎么想我好了，我问心无愧！”

“你……”萨列里每次都能被莫扎特气得噎住，“你，你起码找个固定的女朋友都比现在这个样子能好一点！”

“哎……？”莫扎特还是第一次听到萨列里这个建议，萨列里其实也是被逼急了，觉得有女朋友应该起码能让莫扎特消停一点，才想到什么就说什么了。也就只有跟莫扎特吵架的时候他才会想都不想就把想法说出口。

唉，说是吵架，不如说是幼稚的拌嘴，充斥着“你要……”“我不要”“听话！”“我就是不要”。

“那你当我男朋友吧，安东尼奥！”

于是在认识自己的新经纪人安东尼奥·萨列里的第40天，莫扎特失恋了。

但4并没有从此就失宠，莫扎特还是把4当作自己的幸运数字，并且比以前更加地喜爱它。

因为在认识自己的新经纪人安东尼奥·萨列里的第44天，莫扎特与他在一起了。

没有什么狗血的爱恨情仇，也没有什么神秘的前情旧爱，更没有纠结的迫于现实。只有一个令人能失声笑出来的误解。

萨列里以为莫扎特在开玩笑，用“那你当我男朋友吧”来反击和搪塞自己，于是那天他气冲冲地拒绝了莫扎特的表白，弄得永远活力十足的莫扎特蔫了整整4天，酒吧也不去了，缩在自己的家里埋头写铺子。

这可把萨列里吓了一跳，他不知道自己说的什么话终于使得莫扎特听话了，不再去酒吧，但这终归是好事。直到第4天，也就是他们认识的第44天，萨列里才最终觉得不对劲——莫扎特这个精力充沛、喜欢时不时骚扰自己的家伙已经有4天都没主动找自己了。

于是他去询问了自己的音乐家是什么是他如此困扰。

他的音乐家可怜巴巴地说因为失恋了。

经纪人恍然大悟，原来自己的宝贝音乐家终于想安定下来了，自己可得好好安排安排，希望那个姑娘能好好珍视这上帝的荣光。

音乐家气鼓鼓：是您啊，我爱上您啦！您却拒绝了我！

经纪人一头雾水：什么？你那天是认真的？

音乐家拍案：我当然是认真的！我沃尔夫冈·莫扎特什么时候开这种玩笑了！

萨列里沉吟半晌：“那如果我答应你，你能注意一些你的私生活吗，沃尔夫冈？”

莫扎特差点一口气没上来晕过去，自己的暗恋对象答应和自己在一起，出发点竟然是希望自己能少去酒吧找好看的小哥哥小姐姐！不不不我不答应！你不愿意跟我在一起就不在一起，哼！

“那我也愿意，沃菲。”

这句话可能是莫扎特这辈子听过的最温柔最婉转的话了，像一大摊羽毛轻抚过他的心底，温暖又痒痒的。莫扎特眨眨眼，看到那双琥珀色眸子里沉沉的爱意，那些像琥珀一样浓重的爱意其实一直在那里，只是莫扎特没留意而已。

吻上自己的经纪人的时候，莫扎特再一次坚定了4是自己的幸运数字的想法。

FIN


End file.
